Can kittens and puppies learn to play nice?
by ravenclawowl6
Summary: When Rosa Lake takes her Potions OWL a year early and ends up in Potions with the Marauders themselves she takes an immediate dislike to a certain dark haired Gryffindor flirt. Can the two of them learn to get along or is it destined to end badly?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**: I cannot remember the login for my old account, so this is a new one and this is a new story following the life of my own OC Rosa Lake and her best friend Elody Hill starting from their fifth year as they become friends with the Marauders and maybe find romance in the process. Rating will likely go up later as there is going to be more mature content as the story progresses.

Chapter 1

"Who are you?" Sirius Black frowned at me as he set his bag down on the desk next to me.

"Hello to you too," I rolled my eyes at him, getting my potion ingredients out before heading towards the potions cabinet to get the extras I needed.

"No but, I mean, I haven't seen you in any lesson before," he clarified, following me and getting his own ingredients.

"You wouldn't have, I'm a fifth year," I explained as I walked back to the desk we shared and placed my ingredients next to my cauldron.

"Then why are you here?" he looked puzzled as he followed suit, throwing his bag down under the desk.

"I did my potions OWL a year early," was all I said in reply as I began to follow the instructions Slughorn had put on the board.

"I can see you're a genius Ravenclaw and all, but even so I've never heard of someone taking any of their OWLs a year early," the dark haired Gryffindor still looked confused and was yet to start his potion.

"Slughorn persuaded Dumbledore to let me sit the exam a year early. Gives me more time for my other OWLs this year," I shrugged, not looking at him as I chopped up my porcupine quills precisely.

"Oh," was all he said in reply as he finally began his potion.

I tried to concentrate on my own potion but Sirius kept looking at me with a curious expression, causing his own potion to suffer. We were nearly an hour into the lesson and my potion was a pretty light blue colour with small puffs of smoke being emitted as per the instructions. Sirius' potion however was a stormy blue with an ominous cloud of smoke rising from it.

"Okay, please, your potion is making me nervous. You were supposed to put the powdered scarab beetle in 5 minutes ago and stir it clockwise for ten minutes," I finally said, frustrated, using my wand to discreetly pour the powder in and set the mixture to stirring itself.

"So that's why you got to do your OWL a year early. You really are a genius," he grinned at me, again not paying any attention to his now lighter blue potion.

"No, anyone who can read could have told you that. If you'd just pay attention and stop staring at me," I mumbled the last bit to myself, but unfortunately he seemed to hear me.

"But I just can't help it, you're so mesmerizing to watch," he gave me a look that I guessed was supposed to be charming but I could barely hold back a snort at it.

"Seriously? That crap's not gonna work on me. You might be able to charm your way into every other frivolous girls heart like that, but the whole bad boy thing just seems pretentious and stupid," I glowered at him, turning back to my potion and trying to ignore him again.

Ignoring him however, was easier said than done, as he continued to stare at me in disbelief, unable to come up with a retort of any sort. I felt a little smug at that, it wasn't often that Sirius Black was left speechless. I soon went back to being irritated though as he continued to neglect his potion.

"Porcupine quills," I said expectantly, looking at him in exasperation.

He seemed to come back to himself then as he added the porcupine quills and actually looked at the instructions on the board.

Thankfully he seemed to be focused on his potion from then onwards so I had no more interruptions. By the end of the lesson his potion wasn't actually too bad and mine was considerably better. I think there were a few disgruntled people at the end of the lesson when Slughorn pronounced mine the best in the class with a proud look and a pat on the back, but what other people thought didn't really bother me, I was just pleased with myself. He then gave us some homework, which most of the class groaned at, you'd think after 5 years at the school they would have gotten used to it by now.

I escaped from the classroom before most of the other students so was able to make my way to my fifth year Arithmancy class in plenty of time. The lesson was fairly uneventful, mostly because it consisted of just 8 of us, and was mostly Ravenclaws. We received some more homework for that, which I made a mental note to go to the library to start doing later before it was time to go to lunch.

I made my way to the Great Hall and scanned the Ravenclaw table for my best friend Elody. I soon caught sight of her flirting with Joel Abbot, a sixth year Ravenclaw who had been in my potions lesson earlier. I rolled my eyes as I walked over to where she was sitting, plopping myself down in the spare seat next to her.

"First day back in lessons and you've already decided on your next victim?" I grinned at her, starting to pile food onto the plate in front of me.

"I'm not that bad! You make me out to be such a bitch sometimes," Elody glared at me, crossing her arms across her chest.

"That's because you are. You're my bitch," I smirked at her, while Joel looked between the two of us in amusement.

"Not true," she retorted, pouting sulkily at me before putting a piece of chicken on her fork and tearing into it rather more aggressively than was necessary.

"You can't stay mad at me forever. Who else is going to help you with potions?" I smiled sweetly at her, popping a tomato into my mouth.

"Maybe I'll get Joel to help me," she smirked back at me before giving Joel a flirty look.

"I think you're better off with Rosa I'm afraid, she's top of our class already and she's a year younger than us. I think you even made Black feel inadequate, which is rather impressive," the blonde boy grinned at me, chuckling a little.

"Eugh don't even mention that boy to me. He is so annoying! He expects everyone to worship the ground he walks upon for some idiotic reason. And he does that stupid half smile that he must think is sexy or something, but it just looks ridiculous! What's even worse is that girls fall for it, even supposedly intelligent Ravenclaws. I really don't get it, he's so irritating," I glared over at the Gryffindor table where I could see him sitting with his friends, several girls giggling stupidly at something he'd said.

"I take it you don't like him then?" Elody tried to hide her grin and failed, causing me to direct my glare at her now.

"He's an ass, that's what he is. What makes it even worse is that because Slughorn thinks I'm such a well behaved, mature student, he's gone and sat the idiot next to me, probably hoping that he'll focus more or something. Well that's a stupid thought because he spent most of the lesson staring at me and fucking up his potion, which was a massive distraction for me. I think it must be a family thing, Regulus is an idiot too," I huffed, taking a bite out of the sandwich I had on my plate.

"At least you're not stuck with Arabella Nott. I had Ancient Runes with her this morning and I swear, if I hear her snobbish voice one more time today I'm going to have to punch her," Elody said, making me laugh.

"Yeah but have you seen her brother Jasper? He's suddenly become super hot. You remember how he used to be all lanky and depressed looking? Well apparently puberty finally hit and boy did it treat him well," I grinned deviously, looking over my shoulder as subtly as I could at the Slytherin table and Jasper.

"Wow, I did not see that coming," Elody followed my gaze and looked him up and down appreciatively.

"Wait, so you're getting all worked up about girls fancying Sirius Black, but here you are ogling his Slytherin counterpart?" Joel looked at the two of us in confusion.

"I'm just appreciating his very attractive face, and body. I could just as easily do the same with you if you'd rather," I looked him up and down in much the same way as Elody had with Jasper.

"And you accuse me of being a flirt!" Elody admonished me, hitting my arm.

"You are. I never said I wasn't one too," I grinned at my best friend before finishing off the sandwich I'd been eating.

Elody shook her head at me but grinned back anyway before finishing her own food too.

"We should be heading for Charms now, I want to get my seat next to Charlie," I told her, getting up from my seat and picking up my bag.

"See you later Joel," I winked at the older boy as Elody shook her head, chuckling lightly.

"Don't break too many boys hearts while I'm gone Rosa," Joel called back at me as Elody and I headed towards the Entrance Hall.

"I'll try, but I can't guarantee anything," I grinned back as Elody started to drag me out of the Great Hall.

"Why do you always have to go and flirt with the guys I like?" Elody complained, putting on an over the top pout.

"Since when do you like Joel? Last you told me you were trying to get Harry Peeks to go out with you. Anyway, I've always been like that with Joel, I've known him since I was about 8," I gave my friend a bemused look as we climbed the stairs out of the Entrance Hall and up into the rest of the castle.

"Harry Peeks was just a passing fancy, I've decided I want an older guy now," she explained as if it were obvious.

"I swear they're all passing fancies. You're almost like a female version of Sirius," I teased, grinning at my best friend.

"So not true! I just fancy them, not sleep with them," she rolled her eyes, huffing at me.

"I was more referring to the whole, getting them to fall for you, going out with them for a week and then breaking their hearts, but sure, you're nothing like Sirius," my eyes twinkled with mischief as I moved a few steps away from her, knowing she might try to hit me.

"Well sorry if I get bored easily," she just rolled her eyes again at me, then grinned.

"As long as you don't get bored of me, I'm fine with that," I grinned back, linking arms with her.

"How could I possibly get bored of you?" she put her hand to her heart in mock sincerity.

"I don't possibly know, I am such an interesting person after all," I grinned back as we rounded a corner to our Charms classroom.

"But of course. Charlie thinks you're an interesting person too, don't you Charlie?" Elody smirked as she addressed the tall Gryffindor who was waiting outside the Charms classroom with a couple of other Gryffindors.

"Oh yes, you're definitely my favourite Ravenclaw," Charlie grinned at me, quite obviously looking me up and down as he always did.

"Lucky that you're my favourite Gryffindor too," I replied, copying his actions.

"Indeed it is. I'm afraid I'm going to have to steal your girl for the next hour and a half Elody," Charlie grinned at my best friend before winking at me as I followed him into the classroom and we took our customary seats at the back of the class.

"At least try to behave you two," Elody gave us a look before taking her seat in front of us.

"I always behave," I said innocently, putting an angelic look on my face.

Both Elody and Charlie tried not to snort at that as Flitwick started talking at the front of the room.

We spent the lesson revising our banishing and summoning charms, which was quite a nice first lesson back. I may or may not have hit Elody several times with my cushions, sniggering slightly when she glared back at me, before she would send a cushion back at me. I also intercepted some of Charlie's cushions, sending them flying off in different directions to his annoyance, but he couldn't help but grin back at me when I nudged him in the ribs. We flirted through most of the class too as was usual. We'd become friends in third year when we started going to Hogsmead and he was probably my best male friend. He'd also been my first kiss at the beginning of our fourth year. We'd never dated or anything, it wasn't like that between us but we were incredibly close and tended to enjoy flirting with each other at every available moment.

We then had Herbology, again with the Gryffindors so Charlie and I walked down out of the castle to the greenhouses together, my arm around his shoulders and his around my waist. We chatted comfortably, laughing at each other easily. That was until Sirius Black turned up.

"Thought you didn't like pretentious Gryffindors?" I heard him before I saw him as he was walking up behind us.

"No, I decided it's a Black thing. Regulus is also an annoying git, and from what I remember the rest of your family aren't any better than you," I glared at him, removing my arm from Charlie and crossing both my arms across my chest. It was a low blow, I knew like everyone at Hogwarts that Sirius Black hated being compared to his family in any way, but the boy was just grating against my nerves in all the wrong ways.

"Oh so you prefer a guy who follows you around like a lost puppy do you?" Sirius glared back at me, ignoring his friends who were trying to get him to keep moving.

"Don't be stupid, Charlie and I are just friends. And anyway, I prefer a guy who doesn't walk around the castle like he owns the place, leaving a string of broken hearts everywhere he goes. You think you're so different to your family because you're not a Slytherin and you don't hate muggleborns or muggles, but you still act like you're better than everyone else in this school, which makes you just as bad as them," I spat back. I didn't mean what I was saying, not really, but the older Gryffindor was just pissing me off, making me far more angry than I should have been.

"Just friends huh? You might want to tell him that. And I am nothing like my family. They are vile and I want nothing to do with them. You're hardly one to talk, little miss I'm better than you, oh I got to take my Potions OWL a year early, I'm such a genius. You're just a stuck up little Ravenclaw with a stick up her arse," Sirius growled at me, getting just as angry as me.

My wand was out in seconds and I took a step towards him as he took out his own wand just as quickly. I wasn't able to cast any spell however as Charlie and Elody stepped up beside me, grabbing my arms and giving me warning looks as Sirius' friend James and Remus did the same with him.

"Let's just get to Herbology Rosa," Charlie said quietly to me as I continued to glare at Sirius.

Sirius and I continued to glare at each other for several seconds before I finally turned away, following Charlie to the greenhouses.

"What was the point of him saying you're like a puppy though? And I am not stuck up! I never said I was better than him, and when did I make a big deal about my Potions OWL? He's just so annoying!" I burst out in frustration, anger still bubbling under the surface of my skin.

"I dunno, he was just trying to get a rise out of you," if I hadn't been so angry I might have noticed the slightly uncomfortable look Charlie had on his face but as it was I just huffed again before we entered the greenhouse we were working in that day.

I was still feeling angry through the class so was a little distracted and ended up getting bitten by my fanged geranium, which didn't help my bad mood. Even Charlie's light-hearted chatter and flirting didn't help and by the time we'd finished our class and were to head back up to the castle I was in a foul mood.

"I'm going for a walk," I told Charlie and Elody before they had time to stop me and headed in the opposite direction to my classmates towards the edge of the forest.

Unfortunately that put me in the path of none other than Sirius Black as he walked back to the castle after Care of Magical Creatures. I immediately turned around and headed in the opposite direction. I inwardly groaned when I heard feet running towards me and turned round to glare at Sirius Black again.

"Just stay away from me alright?" I was too exhausted to fight with him any more and stalked away from him before he could reply.

When I was sure that no-one would see me I changed forms. In my fourth year I had become an animagus. It was something I'd always found intriguing and wanted to do and by my fourth year I had felt confident enough to attempt the transformation. The first time had been rather uncomfortable, but once I'd transformed a few times it felt almost natural. Elody was the only person who knew I was an animagus, though she was one herself after pleading with me to teach her, so she wasn't about to tell anyone. She took the form of a fox, while I became a lynx. I had always found the wild cats beautiful so when Elody had told me what I looked like I was rather pleased.

Now, I moved through the forest quietly in my lynx form, listening out for any threats, but mainly just relaxing into my new body, stretching my legs out as I ran between the trees. I was able to let the anger I'd been feeling slip away from me as I revelled in the feeling I got as a cat. This was always my favourite way to relax, I could just forget about everything else.

When the sun started to sink towards the horizon I thought I should probably be getting back to the castle so turned back into my human form at the edge of the forest and started making my way back to the castle. I was however unaware of the eyes of a black dog following me as I walked quickly across the grounds to go inside.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**: Just to say, I've already written up to about halfway through chapter 4, the only reason I'm not posting everything in one go is to pace myself, I'm not the quickest writer I'm afraid so I'm going to have to ask for patience from you all. Thank you loads for the follows and positive reception I seem to be getting, and here's chapter 2, enjoy.

Chapter 2

I managed to avoid meeting Sirius around the castle or even at meals for the next two days but there was no escaping him in our Potions lesson on the Wednesday where we were sat next to each other. I did my best to ignore him for the first twenty minutes of the lesson with us both focusing on our potions. That was until we had to leave our potions to simmer for several minutes and he finally broke the silence.

"So, how long have you been an animagus?" I could hear a smirk in his voice as he prepared his ingredients for the next stage of the potion.

I froze when I heard him, cursing myself for letting him see me in that form. I quickly recovered myself before smirking back at him.

"About as long as you have. Padfoot," there was a challenge in my voice as I also prepared my ingredients.

"Touche. You know, you're far more like me than you'd like to admit," Sirius grinned at me now, taking a seat as he waited for his potion to be ready for the next step.

"What gives you that impression?" I asked cautiously, frowning at him.

"Well the whole animagus thing makes me think you're a bit of a rule breaker. We're both from pureblood families. You're a bit of a flirt too, you've got that Charlie guy fawning all over you and I'm pretty sure Joel has a bit of a thing for you," he continued to grin, glancing at my fellow Ravenclaw who was at the front of the classroom.

"I don't know where you're getting all that from, I'm just friends with Charlie and Joel. And I may break certain rules, but I'm far more subtle about it than you, I'm not some silly prankster," I rolled my eyes at him. I wasn't like him at all, I was certain he was just trying to annoy me even more.

"Being compared to me is a complement, after all I am so much better than everyone else," there was a twinkle in his eye and I could tell he was teasing me now.

"You'd be lucky to be anything like me," I smirked back, checking my watch and adding the next ingredient to my potion, stirring it magically with a flick of my wand.

"That's true, you are so much better than me, I positively worship the ground you walk upon," his grin spread across his whole face now and I tried not to laugh at his use of my own words.

I turned away trying to hide the fact that my face was betraying me with a small smile.

"Ah, she smiles! I thought you were impervious to my charms?" Sirius smirked, his eyes twinkling with laughter.

"Shut up. Idiot," I tried to glare at him, but it was rather weak as my heart wasn't in it.

"Knew you'd warm to me," he grinned to himself with satisfaction as he added some ground lavender to his potion.

"I haven't warmed to you. I just don't feel like gouging your eyes out anymore," I replied to him.

"That's close enough for me," he answered with a grin, making me laugh slightly.

I had to admit, I didn't completely hate him after all. He was still a pretentious git with a massive ego, but he could be amusing at times, and when he smiled it made you want to smile back, plus he was rather nice to look at. Not that his looks had anything to do with it, definitely not.

"So Rosa, now that you don't hate me, how about I take you on a date?" he joked, grinning at me as we packed up our things at the end of the lesson.

"In your dreams Black," I retorted, smirking at him as I put my bag over my shoulder.

"Oh you definitely will be," he gave me a suggestive look.

"You're such a perv," I elbowed him in the ribs, rolling my eyes at him as we walked out of the classroom.

Sirius just laughed at that and I couldn't help the smile that worked its way onto my face.

"Fancy getting first pick of the food for lunch?" Sirius' eyes twinkled with mischief as he hesitated at the steps that would lead up to the Great Hall, looking down the corridor which I knew would lead us instead to the kitchens.

"If you're going to try impressing me by taking me to kitchens which we're not supposed to know about then I'm going to have to disappoint you," I smirked back at him as I walked down the corridor towards the kitchens without hesitation.

"Remind me again why you're not in Gryffindor?" Sirius grinned at me, catching up with me just by extending his long legs.

"I've got brains remember?" I winked at him, matching his grin with my own.

"I have brains, alright," he pretended to look offended, an over the top pout on his face.

"Perhaps, but I actually use mine," I tapped my head, smirking at him.

"Ouch, you wound me," he put his hand to his heart but grinned none-the-less.

"I wish," I chuckled, stopping in front of the portrait of fruit concealing the kitchen entrance.

I reached my arm out and tickled the pear to open the door. It swung open and I stepped back, letting Sirius go through first before following myself.

"Miss Lake, what a pleasure to see you again! What can I get for you? We have your favourite feta pie, or I can make an omelette for you?" a female house elf came rushing over to me with a massive smile as another one pulled a stool up for me by the fire.

"It's lovely to see you too Minny. Now I won't have you putting yourself out for me, I'll just have a slice of that pie if you don't mind," I smiled back at the little elf, sitting down on the stool as Sirius seemed stuck in place gawking at me.

"So I guess you come here a lot huh?" he looked impressed now as he sat down on a stool next to me that the house elves had put there.

"People can be annoying to deal with sometimes, and the service here is excellent," I grinned as Minny brought a tray over to us with a slice of pie for each of us and two glasses of butterbeer.

"Thank you Minny, that's very kind of you," I smiled again as I took the food and drink from the tray and Sirius did the same.

"Can Minny get Misstress Lake or Mister Black anything else?" Minny's huge eyes looked up at us with a smile.

"No, that's all thank you," I was rather fond of the small elf and smiled after her as she hurried off to prepare more food.

"Butterbeer? They bring you butterbeer? I didn't even know they had butterbeer in the castle. Are they hiding some fire whiskey in here somewhere?" Sirius looked incredulously at me, taking a sip of his butterbeer with a grin.

"You'd be surprised how far being nice can get you, might want to try it some time. And they don't have any fire whiskey…I checked," I grinned a little, taking a bite out of my pie.

"Well aren't you a right little rule breaker? Mmm, what is this thing? It's delicious," Sirius' eyes lit up as he tried the pie, taking a rather large bite.

"I know right, it's some muggle pie with feta cheese, it's Greek I think, I'm in love with it," I grinned as I took another bite of my own pie.

"I swear muggles have all the best foods," the older Gryffindor frowned as he continued to stuff his face with the thing.

"They do, but we have better drinks," I chuckled, washing some of my pie down with a sip of butterbeer.

"I have to agree with you there, can't beat a few shots of fire whiskey or a bottle of elf wine," Sirius agreed, his eyes twinkling mischievously.

I just chuckled at that, eating some more of my pie, while Sirius continued to devour his own.

We were both finished fairly quickly and I stood up, taking my dishes to the massive sink at the other end of the kitchen. Sirius however decided to be lazy and banished his own dishes into the sink on top of mine with a flick of his wand and a cocky look on his face.

"Are you trying to impress me with wordless magic now? Because again, I'm going to have to disappoint you," I grinned at him, taking my wand out and flicking it so that his stool toppled over, causing him to fall to the floor, landing on his ass.

"Now that was uncalled for," he narrowed his eyes at me, huffing as he pushed himself off the floor and brushed himself off.

"Well someone had to put you in your place," I smiled sweetly, walking back over to him.

"I don't like you anymore," he decided, turning round and walking towards the exit.

"Feeling's mutual," I retorted, following not far behind him.

Sirius chose not to answer me as he opened the portrait back out into the corridor, not stopping to see if I was following. I chuckled at his sulky behaviour, following behind him back up towards the Great Hall. When he continued to ignore me when we reached the massive room I rolled my eyes.

"Have I injured your oversized ego by being mean? However can I make it up to you? I know, how about I go play fetch with you? I know how easily entertained dogs can be," he snorted at that, unwillingly grinning at me, shaking his head.

"You're just full of insults aren't you?" he chuckled, stopping by the doors as we entered the Great Hall.

"Only for my favourite puppy," I winked at him, a playful smile on my face.

"Oh I'm your favourite now? I thought that was reserved for Charlie?" he returned the look, glancing over at the Gryffindor table.

"Well now I have an actual puppy. Just don't go telling him, might hurt his feelings," I answered.

"Oh of course, wouldn't want to do that now would we. I still say he fancies you," Sirius replied, a knowing look on his face.

"Whatever. I'm going to meet Elody and go to Transfiguration. See you later, pup," I grinned at him as I headed towards the Ravenclaw table.

"Not before I see you, kitty," he retorted, causing me to groan and shake my head, an amused look on my face.

"What happened to hating Sirius Black's guts?" Elody asked me with a bemused expression when I reached her at the Ravenclaw table.

"It was far too tiresome. It's much more fun outsmarting him and making a fool of him," I grinned at my best friend as she got up from her place.

"I really don't understand your logic," she shook her head, laughing.

"Don't worry, neither do I half the time," I laughed back, linking arms with her as we left for Transfiguration.

**A/N**: So I realise that I gave the impression from the summary that Rosa and Sirius wouldn't get along for a while and they seem to be becoming friends fairly soon in the story, but just so you know it won't be all plain sailing, but they are going to be somewhat friends for now. Hope you liked it and chapter 3 shall be up at the beginning of next week.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **I'm a terrible person and I'm so sorry and if you're still following this you're wonderful. I've been incredibly busy the last few months having set up a craft business, having a wedding fair to prepare for plus having a part time job on top of that so have barely been on my laptop lately. I had this chapter written already and it's not particularly long I'm afraid but I needed it in there to introduce Rosa's relationship with the other Marauders. I hope you like the chapter and I am in the process of writing the next one and will have it up as soon as I can. Much love to you all and enjoy!

Chapter 3

"Rosa, you're the Potions genius, what does this mean?" Sirius moaned, pointing at a paragraph in his potions book.

Sirius and I had been friends for a few months now and for some unknown reason he had decided to follow me to the library to do his homework. It was a wonder he even knew where the library was if you asked me, but here he was, apparently struggling to complete a simple essay.

"I'm going to ask you again, who are you and what have you done with Sirius Black?" I looked at him suspiciously, putting my quill down and frowning.

He looked a little uncomfortable at this point and sighed before looking over at me and putting his own quill down.

"I hate to admit this, so you'd better not tell a soul. But McGonagall basically won't let me play in the next Quidditch match unless I start handing in my homework," he looked quite put out by that fact and rolled his eyes in obvious annoyance.

"Wait, so why am I supposed to be helping you? Considering I'm playing against you that would be to my benefit," I grinned at the dark haired Gryffindor.

"Well so far you haven't helped me, but feel free to do so, would be awfully nice of you," he grinned at me now.

"Nah, I think I'll watch you suffer, much more fun for me," I grinned back, picking my quill back up and continued writing my essay.

"That's not very nice," he pouted, before grinning again and going back to his essay also.

I was almost finished writing up my potions essay when we were interrupted rather more loudly than was strictly allowed in the library by none other than the Marauders. James pulled a chair up next to Sirius and sat on it backwards, while Remus took a seat next to me and gave me a small smile. Peter meanwhile hovered in an uncomfortable fashion next to James.

"Are you nearly done with that stupid homework mate? Can't believe McGonagall won't let you play til you've done it all, shouldn't be allowed. We have pranks to plan and Slytherins to put in their place," James said to Sirius, earning him a glare from the librarian.

"We can't do anything until we know the password into the Slytherin common room, there's no other way for us to get in there and we have everything else prepared," Sirius whispered, looking up at his best friend before continuing to scribble on his parchment.

"Oh that's easy, their current password is Pygmy Puff. Although it changes tomorrow to Fluffy Unicorn," I grinned, putting my quill down as I had just finished my essay.

"This is the Slytherin common room we're talking about, not Hufflepuff," James looked at me with an amused expression on his face.

"I know, at the beginning of term I charmed their entrance so the passwords were set with stupid names like those for the rest of the year and they still haven't figured out how to change them back," I grinned smugly, feeling quite pleased with myself.

"That is impressive. How did you manage that?" James said, awe in his voice as he and his fellow marauders grinned at me.

"I can't go giving away my secrets now can I. Be thankful I even told you the password, it would have taken you forever to figure it out," I answered with a smirk, leaning back in my chair.

"Sirius, I'm a little disappointed you didn't tell us your friend was a genius Ravenclaw prankster," James gave Sirius a look, folding his arms across his chest.

"If I'd known, I would have told you mate. Apparently someone's been keeping it quiet, I only knew she was an animagus," Sirius answered, raising his eyebrow at me.

"Sirius! You weren't supposed to tell anyone that!" I glared at him, glancing around to make sure no-one else had heard.

"You know about us being animagus, it's only fair," Sirius grinned back, unfazed.

"Wait, she knows we're animagus?" James frowned, looking at Sirius.

"Of course I know you're animagus, you're not exactly subtle about it, plus I've seen you in the forest keeping Remus company on the full moon," I answered, rolling my eyes at him.

"Wait you know about Remus?" It was Sirius' turn to frown.

"Of course I do, I make it my job to find out everything I can about guys that Elody likes and she had a thing for him in third year. Plus it's not particularly difficult to figure out, I'm pretty sure most of the Ravenclaw 6th years figured it out in first year," I replied casually, I didn't understand Sirius' reaction.

"Elody's the flirty one who's always attached to your hip right?" Sirius' eyes had lit up and I had an idea of where he was going with this.

"Yep that's her," I grinned back at him.

"Interesting," was all he said back, giving me a conspiratorial look.

"You were exaggerating about the Ravenclaw sixth years weren't you?" Remus looked slightly worried and seemed to have missed mine and Sirius' exchange altogether.

"Well there are at least a few who know, but you don't have to worry about it, I heard some of them saying it made you mysteriously sexy, so if anything it could work in your favour," I grinned at the Gryffindor prefect.

"Remus got called mysteriously sexy? But that's my job," Sirius acted indignant, huffing in a child-like way.

"And you're not bothered by it?" Remus still seemed a little uneasy and was chewing his lip.

"Of course not! It's not as if you chose it. And I mean look at Hagrid, he's half giant and he's about as harmless as a butterfly. You just have to choose to not let it define you," I told Remus, giving him a genuine smile.

He stilled looked a little uncomfortable, but said nothing else on the matter.

"Well I have Quidditch practise to be getting to, so I'll leave you to your plotting," I picked up my bag and stood up to leave.

"Oh and Sirius?" I tried to hide my smirk as I turned back to him.

"Yes?" he answered with a suspicious look.

"You might want to turn back to the page on felix felicis, you know, the potion we're supposed to be writing our essays on? You've spent the last half an hour reading about love potions," I couldn't help laughing a little as I turned away from his disgruntled face and left the library.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **This is probably the quickest I've managed to finish a chapter, I'm rather pleased with myself. It's probably not my best written chapter, but I quite like it, though it changed slightly from where I planned for it to go. Updates won't usually be this quick, but I shall try my best to get chapters up as regularly as possible. I do have an idea of where the story is going, but there's a lot of blanks that I'll be making up as I go. Much love to you all and enjoy the chapter.

Chapter 4

It was a Saturday in early December, but the weather was surprisingly warm, so Elody and I were enjoying the sun out by the lake while practising some spells from charms. Well we had been until we started a water fight where each of us tried sending water from the lake at the other and tried to block each other. My feet were currently a little damp and her back was wet from where I'd snuck a hit behind her but other than that we were both able to block each other. That is until I was distracted by footsteps behind me, losing my concentration and getting a puddle in my face.

"Ooh a water fight, mind if I watch?" I recognised Sirius Black's voice immediately and turned to scowl at his smirking face as I wiped water from out of my eyes.

"Thanks Black, I was winning until you came along and distracted me," I shook my head, managing to spray him a little with the water in my hair as he moved to sit next to me.

"I do have that effect on women," he winked at me, grinning in his usual lopsided manner.

"I'd like to see you try on Mcgonagall," James laughed as he sat next to Sirius on the ground. The two other marauders were there also and joined their friends on the grass, Peter sat next to James, a little out of the semicircle they'd created and Remus next to Elody.

"He'd probably get detention until the end of term," Remus grinned at James.

"End of term? Don't you mean for the rest of his life," James laughed back while Sirius scowled at both of them.

I used this opportunity to deposit a puddle of water onto his head as pay back.

"What was that for?" he spluttered, turning his scowl on me now.

"Getting you back for distracting me, plus I thought the whole wet dog thing would be funny. I was right," I smiled back sweetly, moving away from him slightly so he wouldn't spray me as he shook the water from his head.

He tried to send a wave of water back at me, but I was ready with a blocking spell and laughed as he got even more wet as the water rebounded onto him.

"I haven't had a good water fight in forever, I'm thinking teams of three," James said then, a grin lighting up his face.

"Rosa and Elody should be split up, they're way too in sync for that to be fair," Sirius turned towards James, a similar look on his face now.

"Well in that case you and James should be split up too," Remus piped in, not quite as excited as the other two, but smiling none-the-less.

"In that case I want James, Sirius would turn against me at the first possible opportunity," I said quickly, narrowing my eyes at Sirius.

"Oh so you're sticking me with Black? Fine, but we get Remus," Elody spoke for the first time, giving Remus an appreciative look when he wasn't looking that both Sirius and I saw, making us grin at each other in a knowing way.

"Looks like you're with Rosa and me then Peter," James grinned at the other boy, who had remained quiet since they'd arrived and just smiled back now, remaining as silent as ever.

"We should set some rules otherwise it will just turn into a free for all," suggested Remus to which the rest of us tried not to laugh at.

"We are not setting rules for a water fight, and not just because Sirius would break them at the first chance," I rolled my eyes, chuckling a little.

"What else would they be there for if not to be broken?" Sirius grinned mischievously at me.

"Oh fine, let's just play then," there was a sly little smile barely noticeable on Remus' face that gave me just enough warning to throw up a shield in front of myself and James but unfortunately Peter being sat right next to Remus got showered from head to foot by the water from the other boys wand.

James grabbed Peter and leapt to his feet at the same time as I did. I didn't wait to see what the others were doing and threw an impediment jinx at them, indicating to James and Peter with my head to follow me towards a clump of trees not far along the shore of the lake at the edge of the forest. I knew how seriously the Marauders took these sorts of things and I wanted an advantage and time to form a plan with my team.

"We need to lose them instead of attacking, that's what Sirius will want to do so the best way to beat them is to work out a plan and hit them in their weak spots," I spoke as I ran through the trees, glancing back to see Sirius, Remus and Elody trying to shake of my impediment jinx.

"And who put you in charge little Ravenclaw?" James questioned but there was a playful tone to his voice.

"You know I'm right Prongs," I retorted and if he was surprised that I knew his nickname he didn't show it.

When I felt we'd put enough distance between ourselves and the others I slowed to a stop and turned to James and Peter, having started formulating a plan as we ran.

"Even though we didn't put in place any rules, Remus and Elody aren't very likely to cheat as such, it's Sirius we have to watch out for. I fully intend to cheat as much as possible. My first thought was a great way that will catch them by surprise would be if you were to go into your animagus form, that way you could get behind them without them knowing Peter," I spoke quickly, turning to the shorter of the two boys first.

"That's not a bad thought, though it won't work if he just goes and hits them from behind. We need to lure them somewhere that we have an advantage, then hit them all at once. So if we work out a signal for Peter to become human again and hit them," it seemed like James and I would be planning the tactics.

"Yes, that would work. I think you should be the bait, lure them to our chosen spot because I had an idea for myself. I can climb trees pretty well in my animagus form, and high ground is always good, plus they won't see me up there and on top of that, Sirius' and Elody's forms are no good for tree climbing," I answered, looking around me to see if there were any good trees or spots to make our attack.

"You're kind of brilliant, you know that? So that sounds like a pretty sound plan, now we just need to work out where we'll do this," James gave me a look that I couldn't quite decipher but then he turned to Peter before I could say anything.

"If you transform now Peter and find them, you can follow behind them, then when I've lured them to where Rosa will be waiting and you can transform and hit them from behind when I say attack okay?" he said to the shorter boy.

"Sure thing, I can do that," Peter nodded obediently, quickly turning into a rat and scurrying off out of sight back the way we'd come.

James and I moved slightly further into the trees and soon found a small clearing with some good tall trees that I could get up in to launch my attack and I turned into my lynx form, scaling up the biggest tree as James turned back and went to lure them back there.

I stopped about halfway up the tree and settled myself on a branch, having a good view across the clearing and through the trees on the other side. I stayed in my cat form as my eyesight was keener and I'd be able to see them approaching better that way.

I soon saw James heading back towards our clearing followed by Remus and Elody who were trying unsuccessfully to hit him with streams of water from their wands and they seemed to be running straight into our trap, the plan fell into place perfectly.

That was until Sirius turned up.

I should have been more suspicious at his lack of presence, but as I turned back into my human self and James said the essential word 'attack', I wasn't ready for the jet of water that came at my turned back and the combination of my transformation and the shock of cold water caused me to lose my balance.

As my foot slipped off the branch I yelled out and tried to grab hold of a branch unsuccessfully. People always say that falls like that seem to go in slow motion and seem to be able to describe it in great detail but honestly, it all went awfully quickly and I was just flailing limbs through the air then I was staring up at the trees above me and there was an awful pain in my hip that radiated through my whole body, and then it was black.


End file.
